Tide Me Over
by WrenClayton
Summary: Damn angels and their damn time travel. Dean wakes up next to a much, MUCH younger Sam, and a trip down memory lane becomes something a little more. Warnings: Contains sexually explicit wincest. Also, Sam is underage in this. Don't be fooled, this story is completely filthy but it's also a story about love, and it has a happy ending.


Dean grunted as morning light fell across his face. He groaned and rolled over in the cheap hotel bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Morning, and that meant it was time to grab some coffee and breakfast before hitting the books again, continuing last night's work of figuring out what could be causing this town's epidemic of people with missing fingernails. ... Accompanied by being dead.

Dean glanced over to the other bed to see if Sam was up yet, and jolted at what he saw. The other bed was occupied, but not by his Sam. This person looked like he must still be in his teens... early teens, at that. The kid was lying on his stomach and facing the other way, snoring quietly, arms hugging the pillow to his face. Dean stood up slowly, not taking his eyes off the kid. There was a chance, of course, that it wasn't a kid at all, but rather a monster in disguise, or a demon possessing some innocent child. _But why just fall asleep in the bed? _Far more importantly, where the hell was Sam?

Cautiously, Dean opened the bedside dresser and pulled out the bottle of holy water that he always kept there. He flicked a few drops onto the kid. No reaction. A few grains of salt and a light tap with a silver knife also provoked no response. Dean sighed and put the items back in the drawer. This might just be a regular human kid who had nothing to do with whatever happened to Sam. But he _did_ appear when Sam disappeared, so he might know something.

Dean placed his hand on the kid's shoulder and shook gently. "Hey. Kid."

The teenager let out a tired moan and mumbled, "Dad, r'you back already...?" before rolling over and looking at him. As soon as their eyes made contact, the kid lurched back from him and there was a flash of metal and a rip of pain across Dean's arm. He jerked back from the kid, grabbing at the cut on his bicep. The teenager was panting, sitting on the bed in a slightly-too-small T-shirt and boxers and staring at him with wide hazel eyes, a blood-streaked knife in his hand.

Dean was speechless for a few moments, not even feeling the cut on his arm. The face staring up at him was one that had been branded into his memory.

"Who are you?" the kid demanded. He shot a wary glance at the other bed and swallowed visibly. "Where's my brother?"

The voice, the face, even the body language, it was all years out of date but he _knew _who this was.

Despite how little sense this made, Dean let a smile break across his face. "Hi, Sammy."

Some of the color drained out of Sam's face. " ... How do you know my name?"

It was a totally inappropriate time to laugh, but Dean couldn't quite hold it back. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Every muscle on Sam's teenage body was tense as he sat there on the bed, knife raised, not taking his eyes off Dean in case an attack came. Dean sighed and tried to think of a way to seem less threatening.

" ... Plastic army men," he finally provided.

Sam looked confused, but the knife stayed where it was. " ... What?"

"You crammed one in the ash tray." He should probably be worried because time travel meant angels and angels meant trouble, but Dean couldn't keep the smile off his face as he stared at his little brother. "Of the Impala. And I put legos in the heat vents."

Sam's fingers shifted on the knife, but he didn't lower it. " ... How do you know about that?"

"It's me, Sammy. It's Dean. I know this sounds crazy, but... " Dean ran a hand over his face. "Hell, can't believe I'm saying this... I'm from the future, Sam. Or... possibly you're from the past. Time travel, angels, don't ask."

For the first time, the knife lowered a fraction of an inch. But the look in Sam's hazel eyes was far from trusting. " ... How can I know it's really you?"

_Your favorite place to be kissed is right behind your ear. _Dean bit back the words. He and Sam didn't start getting intimate until they were both in their twenties. If he said something like that to teenage Sam, he'd probably terrify him. Instead he settled for lifting his necklace and holding it up so Sam could see.

Rather than looking comforted, Sam got more tense at the sight of the necklace. "You could have stolen that."

"I didn't steal it. But I asked if you did, before I opened the present." Dean let the pendant fall back against his chest. "You got it for Dad, but he didn't show up for Christmas, so you gave it to me. All wrapped in magazines, because we didn't have wrapping paper. I've... I've worn it ever since, Sammy." He chanced a step closer, encouraged when Sam didn't flinch. "It's really me, Sam."

Some of the tension finally melted from Sam's body. His eyes left Dean's for the first time and darted briefly to the bedside table. "Salt, silver, and holy water," he said stiffly. "Then I'll believe you."

It wasn't until Dean had undergone every test that Sam finally lowered the knife and shoved it back under the pillow, climbing out of bed. "Holy crap, Dean. Time travel? Really?"

Dean swallowed as Sam stepped up to him. He wasn't used to his little brother having to crane his head back to look at him. He loved how big his present-day Sam was, loved to watch his muscles strain when they shared a bed, but... there was something weirdly erotic about this tiny version of Sam. And it was making him hell of uncomfortable. _He's sixteen at most._

He realized Sam had asked a question. " ... Huh?"

"Time travel, Dean. And you said something about angels." Sam's eyes lit up at the word. "Does that mean they're real? Have you... have you seen one?"

Dean's face hardened. "They're not the angels you're thinking of, Sam. These bastards are just as dangerous as demons. Hell, more so." Sam's face fell and Dean sighed. "Look, Sammy, I really don't think I ought to tell you too much about the future. I... I don't know what I'm going to screw up."

Sam nodded, but Dean could tell the concept frustrated him. _That's my little brother, always hungry to learn. _He wished he could keep his eyes off Sam's body. He felt dirty for looking at his little brother like this when he was twice Sam's age, but he couldn't help it. Despite his youth, the figure was just so obviously _Sam _that he couldn't help but feel attracted, and that was making him think about what that slim body would feel like in his hands, how easy it would be to maneuver him, how sensitive he must be -

"I guess we should try to get you back to your proper time, then."

Dean blinked when he realized Sam had spoken. " ... Uh, yeah," he replied, shaking his head and looking away. "Yeah, I guess so." _He must be so tight. _Dean clenched his teeth and wished he could punch himself for that thought.

Sam sat down on the bed, making it bounce slightly. "Do you have any idea how you got here?"

Dean's mouth felt dry. It was too easy to imagine pressing his hand just gently against Sam's chest, lying him down on the bed and crawling over him... "Like I said, angels." God, he was so small, he'd be filled to the brim if Dean tried to... "A-and if it's angels, that means I'll go back to my proper time when they damn well please. Or, hell, maybe you will, I'm not even sure which of us is in the wrong time. This is exactly where I remember falling asleep."

"Oh. Well." Sam looked away and fidgeted with the blankets for a moment, licking his lips absent-mindedly. That one little motion made Dean painfully aware that Sam's head was level with his groin now, and once the image of that sweet little mouth sliding over his cock was in his head, it refused to leave.

Sam cleared his throat and Dean tried to focus on reality. "Dean, I... I know you don't want to tell me about the future, but... there's something I really need to know. And I don't think it'll do anything bad to the flow of time or whatever."

Dean sat down on the bed next to Sam, as much to hide the growing tent in his jeans as anything else. "Shoot."

"Do... um... " Sam was looking really anxious and wouldn't meet Dean's eyes. "When I get older, do I... do I ever tell you anything important?"

Dean pursed his eyebrows. "That's a pretty vague question there, Sammy."

"Really important. Like... a secret." Sam looked up at him, and Dean finally understood. "When I'm older, do I ever tell you a really big secret?"

_What if you're wrong, what if he's talking about something else? _Dean bit his lip. Sam _had_ told him a big secret once, when they were drunk, in their twenties, and it ended up with them in bed together, a bed they never really rolled out of. But... _Has Sam really been thinking about me that way since he was this young?_

Dean realized that Sam's eyes were running over his body just as much as his were over Sam's, and he knew the answer.

"Yeah. You do, Sammy." He gave Sam a smile and ruffled a hand through his messy brown hair. "Not for years to come, but you tell me. And before you ask, yeah... when you do, I feel the same way."

The joy and relief that spread across Sam's face felt miles better than anything Dean had felt in a while. He didn't even protest when Sam pushed up against him and nestled against his chest, even though it felt better than it should.

"You've gotta wait though, Sam," Dean continued, still running his hand through his little brother's hair. "You can't tell me yet, not the me that's from your time. I don't feel that way about you yet, you're still just my kid brother." He tilted Sam's chin up. "Wait until college. I know it's a long time for you, but you've gotta wait until then. Trust me, it'll be worth it. I'll say yes and you'll finally get what you want and it'll be amazing."

The smile on Sam's face was blinding. Dean didn't get to see that smile often, but he knew it by heart because it was what he pictured whenever the world seemed too dark and crushing to stand, and it looked just the same on this Sam as it did on the Sam from his time.

Before Dean knew what was going on, there were soft lips pressing against his.

"Sam - " Dean pressed a hand against Sam's chest and pushed him away. "Sam, no, I can't."

Sam's eyes were intense and his hand was running over Dean's leg, so much smaller than the hands Dean was used to. "I have to wait years before I can have you, Dean. _Years_. Please, just give me something to tide me over. Show me how good it's going to be when I finally tell you."

"Sam, I... " Dean's cock was straining against his jeans. He wanted more than anything to push his little Sammy down onto the bed and break him in for the first time, but Sam was barely through puberty and it was just _wrong_. "Sam, I can't. You're just a kid."

Sam's jaw tensed. "I'm fourteen!"

Dean shut his eyes and cringed. _Good job, you're thinking about fucking a fourteen year old. _"Sam... that is _way _too young. I can't do that to you."

"So I'm old enough to know how to kill things that want to rip me to pieces, but I can't let the person I trust most in the world make me feel good?"

"Sam... " Dean wanted to explain to Sam how incredibly wrongthis was, but Sam's hand slid up his leg and over the erection in his pants, and he was a scumbag for not stopping it but he just couldn't. Sam was so small and slim and beautiful, and the temptation to push him down on the bed and make him black out with pleasure was almost more than he could stand. So instead of being a responsible adult and calling a halt to things, Dean just closed his eyes and let out a groan as Sam's hand rubbed over the hard on in his jeans.

"You want this too." Sam licked his lips and pressed himself closer to Dean. "Please, Dean, don't make me wait that long without anything to go on."

_He's fourteen he's fourteen he's fourteen he's fourteen I bet he'll make the prettiest noises when you pound that sweet little ass. _Dean had an awful feeling that he was going to Hell all over again, but it didn't stop him from grabbing Sam's hair and pulling him into a hungry kiss.

Sam made a sweet little whine when Dean bit down on his lip, and Dean groaned in response. He pushed his little baby brother down on the mattress and crawled on top of him, still crushing their mouths together. _You should be more gentle it's his first time he's totally into it feel how hard he is you shouldn't be fucking him at all HE'S FOURTEEN. _

Dean slid his hand roughly under Sam's shirt, forcing himself to pull their mouths apart for a moment. _At least make sure you still have his consent, Jesus Christ, he's fucking fourteen._

"Sam." Dean clenched his teeth and struggled to not rip the clothes off Sam's body when his brother's hips rocked desperately against him, sweet little hard on grinding against his leg. "Sam, I need to be sure you want this."

"Want it, Dean," Sam panted, tangling his hand in Dean's hair and trying to pull him back down. "Always wanted you to be the first time."

Sam was just as easy to pin down as Dean imagined, so small and slender and _eager _under him. He swallowed hard, his restraint fraying rapidly as Sam reached a hand between his legs and rubbed his erection with a look on his face that was somewhere between starving and awestruck.

"Sam... " Dean groaned when Sam's little hand squeezed him. "If... if you need me to stop, at any point... " _Are you even sure you could, once you got started? _" ... Just tell me, okay? I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you, Sam."

"You're not gonna hurt me." Sam sounded breathless. "I've wanted this for a while, I'm ready."

Dean tried not to wonder how long "a while" was, tried not to wonder what he would have done if he'd shown up two years earlier and twelve year old Sammy had asked for the same thing. Instead he yanked Sam's shirt off and dove onto his neck with a growl, biting at the sensitive skin until Sammy squirmed. Some part of his mind was screaming at him to be gentle, but fuck, _he didn't want to be. _He wanted to leave bruises on his little Sammy, bruises that Sam would run his fingers over for days after and get hard thinking about the things Dean had done to him.

His hands raked down to Sam's boxers and he pulled back, running his eyes down from Sam's flushed face to his barely constrained hard on. As difficult as it was to keep his mouth off Sam, he wanted to have a good view of this moment, because he knew what his brother looked like as an adult but he wanted to see the fourteen-year-old version. _You're a sick bastard for this. _Seeing Sam blushing and panting, staring up at him as he yanked those boxers down, he didn't even care.

"God, Sam, you're just beautiful." Dean ran his hand over Sam's cock and bit his lip when Sam's whole body shivered.

"D-do you still say that to me?" he panted, squirming every time Dean's hand slid over the head of his cock. "When we're older, do you... do you call me things like that?"

"Things like beautiful?" Dean smiled and leaned down to lick at Sam's ear, speaking into it as he stroked his baby brother's cock. "All the time, Sam. I call you beautiful and dirty and gorgeous and slutty and _mine._" Dean thought for a moment, considered what Sam probably fantasized about at this point in his life, and went ahead with his statement anyway. "Sometimes I even call you 'sir'."

Sam swallowed hard.

"That's right, Sammy. Right now, you can't even imagine all the different kinds of fun we have. Going to be so worth it, baby brother. Every moment of waiting, it'll all be worth it."

"Dean... " Sam gasped when Dean's mouth trailed down his chest, hand still stroking his erection. "Ah, D-Dean!"

"Such a sweet cock, Sammy," Dean murmured into his baby brother's stomach, still kissing his way down. "I love sucking on it. Do it all the time. It's a fucking treat, getting to taste you."

Sam panted and writhed against the bed as Dean worked down his body and kissed slowly along his hips. "Dean... yes, please... "

"I love hearing you beg for me, Sam." Dean rubbed his hand slowly up and down Sam's cock but kept his mouth away from it, kissing down the inside of Sam's thigh and speaking into it. "One of my favorite sounds in the world. You beg for me a _lot _in the future, Sam. And I _always _give it to you."

Sam's hands were grabbing at the sheets, his breaths coming hot and fast. Dean slid a hand slowly under Sam's leg, starting at his ass and stroking down to the back of the knee. He did the same to Sam's other leg, moving his mouth to the other thigh. Then he lifted and spread those lean, pretty legs so he could see the part of Sam that he'd been thinking about since his brother put the knife away.

"God, Sam... " Dean held perfectly still for a moment to talk himself down from fucking Sam hard and fast right then. He might have to rethink fucking Sam at all, or at least fucking him in this particular way, because that beautiful hole was just so little and tight it might not be able to take him. "Fuck, Sam, you've got no idea how good you look."

Sam's hips gave a little buck and he whimpered. "D-Dean, please... "

"Shh." Dean pressed his mouth back against Sam's leg, stifling his protests. "Don't worry, baby boy. Didn't I just tell you that I always give you what you beg for?"

He kissed his way slowly up Sam's leg, parting his legs a little more so he could see that sweet little hole.

"Hold your legs up for me, Sammy. Spread for your big brother."

Sam complied eagerly, flushing slightly with embarrassment but not protesting. Dean straightened up to take in the view: fourteen-year-old Sammy lying under him, hot and exposed and panting, spreading his legs as wide as he could with a look in his eyes that said _Dean, please, need it now._

Dean's cock was starting to ache in his boxers. He leaned over Sam and ran one finger gently up the crease of his ass. Sam gasped when it rubbed over his hole. "Just beautiful, Sammy. Gonna be so good when you come for me." He lay back down between Sam's legs and ran his tongue in one smooth stroke over Sam's ass.

The noise Sam made was startled and aroused and _amazing. _Dean pressed his tongue harder against his brother with a groan, working slowly around that tight little hole.

"D-Dean, ah, th-that's... " Sam could barely get words out. Dean could tell from the shock in Sam's voice that his baby brother hadn't even considered the thought of Dean rimming him, maybe didn't even know it was a thing people did. But he was sure loving it now, body shaking with every stroke of Dean's tongue.

"Feels good, Sammy?"

"Y-yes!"

"Gonna tongue this sweet little hole open, Sammy. Gonna get you so slick and wet, you're gonna be dripping."

Sam was incoherent with pleasure, holding his legs out of the way with his brother's face buried between them. Dean worked his tongue in slow circles around Sam's hole, then gently pressed into it. Sam started whimpering frantically, and Dean's hips made a lazy hump against the mattress as he pushed his tongue in and out. Couldn't fuck Sam with his cock but at least he could fuck him with his tongue, and god help him this felt almost as good. He started rubbing Sam's cock faster, smiling when he felt it twitch in his hand. Little Sammy must be close. Dean stuck his tongue as far as he could into his baby brother's ass, rotating it slowly, and Sam let out a desperate cry and came hot and wet all over his stomach.

Dean pulled back panting, staring at that dripping wet ass. "Holy fuck, Sam... " _Sweet tight little fourteen year old ass, and you want your cock in it._

"D-Dean... " Sam sat up shakily, face red and hair in a disarray. Dean wrapped his hand around the back of Sam's neck and kissed him, feeling Sam shudder under him. Sam pulled back, speaking against his lips. "Dean, you can keep going, I want more, I want you to finish too."

Just rubbing his cock through the come on Sam's soft little belly might be enough to do it, he thought. He bit his way down Sam's neck, undoing his belt and reaching into his jeans.

"I can take it, Dean, just do it however you want, I promise I can take it."

Dean bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood. He knew how he wanted to do it, he wanted Sam's underage ass filled with his cock, wanted Sammy all stretched out and gasping into the sheets as he was pounded. But he couldn't, god, he couldn't do that, no one was ever hurt by rimming but he could seriously injure Sam like that.

"Don't you worry about me not enjoying this, baby boy," he murmured into Sam's chest, pushing him back down on the mattress. "You're just about the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I'll get off one way or another."

Sam's hands tugged insistently at his hair and he looked up. "Don't want it one way or another, Dean," Sam panted. "Want you in me. Please. Want you to come inside me."

_That's just not fucking fair. _Dean swallowed hard, one of his hands sliding between Sam's legs before he could think better of it. Sam instantly spread his legs with a submissive little moan and Dean almost came.

_Fingers, _he thought frantically. If Sam wanted Dean inside him, he could settle for fingers. Maybe if he could get Sam off again, Sam would be content to let his big brother just jerk off over his pretty face rather than plowing his tight little virgin ass. Dean struggled to control himself and ran his fingers through the sticky mess on Sam's belly.

"Gonna get you nice and wet inside, Sammy," he breathed. "All nice and sloppy for your big brother."

Sam gasped as Dean's dripping fingers rubbed over his already wet hole. When Dean pushed one in he let out a pleasure-drenched moan.

"Holy fuck, Sam," Dean choked out. His finger was sliding in so easily, and there wasn't a hint of discomfort on Sam's face. Sammy's cock was already hard again, still wet with come from his last orgasm. "You're taking me so damn well. Have you... have you done this before?"

"I-I told you, Dean," Sam stammered, squirming as Dean pushed in another finger. "I've wanted this for a _while. _I'm _ready._"

Dean swallowed hard. Little Sammy wanted his brother's cock in his ass so badly that he _practiced, _fingering his tight little hole open so his brother would be able to slide in nice and easy. The image was more than he could stand. Dean shoved his fingers hard in and out of Sam's ass, watching his brother gasp and squirm against the sheets, hissing into his neck. "Fuck that's hot, Sammy. Gonna fuck that little ass of yours so hard, since you got it nice and ready for me. All wet and slick from me licking it open, god, gonna be so nice shoving my dick in there. You want me to, Sammy? Want your big brother to fuck you?"

Sam's reply was more moan than words, but it was still clearly a "yes". Dean slid his fingers out of Sam's ass and straightened up, working his cock out of his jeans. _You're going straight back to Hell for this, he's only fourteen. _He grabbed Sam's legs and yanked his baby brother closer, rubbing his cock against Sam's wet, slick hole. Sweet and tight and young and all for him, he couldn't wait. Dean guided his cock to Sam's hole and slowly pulled his baby brother onto his cock. Sam grabbed at the sheets and sucked in a frantic lungful of air as Dean slipped inside him, stretching him so nice and wide.

"Bet that's a little bigger than you're used to, Sammy," Dean panted, a shaky grin on his face. It took all his self control to not fuck little Sammy raw, but he managed to hold still. "Not hurting you, am I? Need a moment to get used to this?"

Sam shook his head, eyes squeezed shut. "No, not hurting me, oh god, Dean, god, th-that's so big... "

Dean tried a lazy thrust, encouraged when Sam only moaned in pleasure. "God, Sam, look so good on my dick... Wanna fuck you harder, little brother."

"D-do it, please!" Sammy ground his hips down on Dean's cock, spreading his legs as wide as he could so Dean could get deeper.

Dean took the invitation and plunged in, drawing a choked scream from Sam. He started pumping in and out, and Sam was so snug and warm around him he could barely think straight. Dean leaned down and let his forehead fall against Sam's, panting against his lips. "God, Sam, got such a perfect little ass, feels so good. Glad I got you nice and wet with your come first, it's so easy to fuck you, baby boy. Gonna put some more come in you, gonna fill up that tight little ass. You want that, Sammy? Want me to come inside you?"

Sam was a wreck, hands shaking against the mattress as Dean thrust hard into him. "Yes! Dean, please!"

Dean smeared his hand through the come on Sam's tense stomach and stroked little Sammy's cock, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Gotta earn it first, baby boy. Wanna see you come for me, want you to come with my cock stuffing you."

"Dean, yes, please, feels so good, Dean, wanted you inside me for so long, Dean, I - I can't - I'm gonna come, Dean, I'm gonna - _Dean_!"Sam writhed on Dean's cock as he came, getting so tight around him that Dean couldn't help but pound him harder, groaning through clenched teeth.

"That's it, Sammy, god, you always make such perfect noises for me when you come... " Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders and rammed into him. It was probably too hard and he was going to make poor little Sammy sore, but he didn't care, he wanted to come in that sweet little ass and he wanted it right now. Sammy was biting down on Dean's neck to muffle his screams, but his hands were pulling Dean closer, urging him to keep going. Dean only lasted a few more thrusts before he shouted into Sam's shoulder and came inside him, filling up little Sammy with his come. Sam continued to bite and suck on his neck, whimpering as Dean's thrusts slowed down to lazy jerks and finally stopped.

"Sammy... " Dean pulled back and pressed a slow kiss to Sam's lips. "Oh god, Sammy... "

He spent a few minutes just lying there, catching his breath between Sam's lips, still buried to the hilt in his little, _little _brother. He finally pulled out slowly, stopping when he saw Sam wince.

"Shit, I hurt you, I'm so sorry, Sammy - "

Sam shook his head, grabbing Dean's hair. "No, it's fine! Just sore, I'll be okay." He pulled Dean's face close again. "I wanna be sore, wanna feel you for days."

Dean shuddered at that and kissed Sam again before pulling out the rest of the way. When he sat up and pushed his cock back into his jeans and zipped them up, he felt Sammy grabbing his arm.

"You're... you're not going to leave, are you?"

Dean thought for a moment. "No point. One of us is in the wrong time period."

Sam swallowed and looked away for a moment. "Could you... could you sleep with me?"

Dean gave a quiet laugh and leaned in to kiss Sammy again. "I'm pretty sure I just did."

"No, I mean... literally. Sleep next to me." Sam patted the bed meaningfully. "It's... another thing I won't get to do with you for years."

The smile faded from Dean's face and he gave Sam a quiet nod. Lying down on the bed, he pulled his little brother close and let him nuzzle up to his chest. It felt comforting to have him there, warm and pressed close. Dean sighed, closed his eyes, and let himself doze off with his fourteen year old brother curled up naked against him.

Dean lurched into wakefulness when a strong pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and a nose bumped up against his.

"Oh thank god, you're thirty again!"

"Wh... what?" Dean blinked and Sam's anxious face swam into focus. His brother was leaning over him, face inches away. "Again? Thirty? ... _What_?"

"Angels, Dean. Time travel. When I saw you ten minutes ago you were seventeen."

"Whoa, wait... " Dean pulled himself upright and Sam backed off to give him space. " ... Can you start from the beginning?"

Sam sat down on the bed next to Dean. "When I woke up, you were gone."

"Let me guess, replaced by mini-me."

"No, the bed was just empty!" Sam let out an anxious huff. "The Impala was still in the lot, so I started checking all the closest bars, and... well, I found you in one."

Dean snorted. "Hope the little bastard didn't give you too much trouble." His look hardened. "Any idea why the time swap happened?"

"No clue. I didn't want to leave you alone in the bar, so I... took you home to keep track of you until I could figure things out." Sam's jaw tensed and he stared off into space.

"And I actually went with you? Geez, Sam, I would have had no idea who you were. How'd you pull that off?"

"Well... the truth seemed like a bad idea, so, um... " Sam's eyes shifted guiltily. "When I say I took you home, I mean... I _took you home._"

Dean straightened up. "Wait, do you mean - "

"I know you were only seventeen but it was the only thing I could think of, and once we got back to the motel you just - hell, Dean, you really seemed to want it - "

"Wait - Sam - " Dean put a hand on Sam's chin and turned his brother's face towards him. "That was _you_?"

A combination of hope and fear touched Sam's face. " ... You remember? Was it, I mean... was it okay? I wasn't too rough or anything, was I?"

"Hell, Sam, I'd just met you and you already knew everything I liked. Things I didn't even know I liked." He pressed closer to Sam and ran a hand over his brother's leg, chuckling into Sam's shoulder. "That was the best lay of my life until... well, until the next time I slept with you."

Sam's hand tilted his chin up and pulled him in to a kiss. Dean closed his eyes and eased into it for a few moments before pulling back and licking his lips nervously.

" ... How about you, Sammy?"

Sam only seemed to be half paying attention, running his fingers lightly over Dean's. "How about me what?"

"Your first time." Dean swallowed. "You were so young, I mean, was I - "

Sam snapped to attention. "Wait, did that just happen for you right now?"

"Yeah... "

With an urgent look in his eyes, Sam tilted Dean's head to the side, exposing the red bite mark on his neck. The look on Sam's face was so thick with emotion that for a moment Dean was afraid his brother was about to cry. But instead he just leaned in and pressed a soft, tender kiss against the mark.

Dean closed his eyes. "Sam... "

"It kept me going, Dean. That morning with you... it's what allowed me to wait. Wait all those years until I knew you would feel the same." He brought his lips up to Dean's, kissing him slowly. Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders and pulled him down on top of him, thumping back onto the bed without breaking the kiss. Sam's hands ran up and down his body, bigger and tougher and stronger than the hands that had touched Dean not so long ago. Dean smiled into the kiss. Little Sam had been amazing but big Sam was his favorite.

"Did you like it?" Sam panted into Dean's mouth.

Dean chuckled. "What, fucking you? When do I not?"

"It must have been different, I remember you feeling so much bigger than me." Sam pulled back and gave Dean a grin. "I sure had fun with the younger version of you."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Did you now?"

Sam bit his lip, still grinning, and tapped a finger against Dean's nose. "How about you tell me about your day and I'll tell you about mine, hm?"


End file.
